


Beauty's in the eye of the beholder

by sdxolqhgurrplh



Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Tom, Dubious Consent, Jealous Tord, M/M, Spanking, Tom's just done with everything, Top Tord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdxolqhgurrplh/pseuds/sdxolqhgurrplh
Summary: Tom watches Avatar; Tord gets jealous, you know, all that schmuck.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Series: Persefornication-Tom guzzling "seed" extravaganza [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863253
Kudos: 24





	Beauty's in the eye of the beholder

"Tom, you've been watching Avatar for the past six hours."

Tom brushed Tord off as he stared intently at the TV. It was a bad idea to have gifted him a box full of Avatar DVDs, now the two of them couldn't even cuddle at night.

"Tom. If you don't get to bed right now, then you don't think I'm cute." Tord crossed his arms and pouted; Tom rolled his eyes and continued watching.

"Zuko's cuter." Tord furrowed his brows before yanking the remote control from Tom's hands. He paused the screen at a still of Zuko and stood in front of the TV.

"I have a scar on my right eye just like him! Not to mention that I also hate my dad a lot, and my sister is a massive cunt; we are the same, go to bed."

"He could fire bend; you just burn stuff." Tord crossed his arms and threw the remote onto the ground. Tom raised an eyebrow; he then started unfolding the blanket and got underneath it.

"Oh, I can bend something, alright."

Tord lunged at Tom and wrapped the blanket around him like he was a burrito. Tord slumped Tom over his shoulder and bent him over their bed.

"Lube's on the 3rd drawer; I'm going on twitter while you do shit."

"No, you are not, I want your full undivided attention, right now." Tord put both of Tom's hands behind his back and reached for the lube; he then pulled down Tom's pajama pants and gave his bum a firm spank.

"So now you're going to punish me because I've been bad?" Tom teased, he dragged the vowels of the words between breathy moans as Tord continued spanking him, the hits became more forceful.

Tom's bum was red; Tord ran his knuckles on the skin softly; before spanking him even harder. Tom moaned into the sheets as his erection pressed uncomfortably against the bed.

Tord then slipped a finger inside, making Tom's knees go weak. Tord worked more fingers before deciding to use his robotic arm and let it vibrate at a low speed.

It felt annoying; Tom wanted more, but the robotic hand was teasing the outside of his hole. Tord noticed this and started massaging the end of Tom's spine.

"Had enough?" Tom let out an exasperated sigh; Tord removed his arm and coated his cock with a generous amount of lube. He then pushed inside, causing Tom to arch his back in pleasure. Tord continued to thrust as the bed creaked loudly.

He pulled Tom's hips towards him and kept pushing deeper until he was balls deep in him. Tom held onto the sheets as Tord pounded into him at an erratic pace and rhythm.

Eventually, Tom came, his come spilling to the floor; Tord sloppily thrust into him, before coming inside and on his back. 

Tord laid down beside Tom and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Am I cute or not now, hm?"

"Beauty's in the eye of the beholder." Tord smiled softly at Tom before his lips turned into a small scowl; Tom chuckled at his joke before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The joke is that Tom doesn't have eyes.


End file.
